Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sound feedback for bicycle wheels. More specifically, this invention relates to a system for sound generation and noise feedback for training wheels attached to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior devices have provided sound generation devices attached to the front and/or rear wheels of a bicycle or tricycle. The prior sound generation devices have included pliable flaps or flexible strips of material that are connected by clamps and suspended from the support frame of a bicycle wheel for intermittent contact with the spokes of the bicycle wheel as the wheel rotates. These prior devices require periodic replacement of the flaps or strips of material due to breakage and wear from contact with the spokes, and typically provide the same repetition of noise from the spokes of the rotating wheel.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a system for sound generation and noise feedback for wheels attached to a bicycle. The present invention includes one sound generator, or a plurality of sound generators, attachable to an interior or outer surface of a bicycle training wheel. Each sound generator includes a means for fastening to the bicycle training wheel, to allow each sound generator to rotate with the wheel for generation of sound in proportion to the speed of rotation of the bicycle training wheel.
The present invention further includes a sound generator apparatus attachable to a training wheel connected by a support frame to a bicycle wheel. The apparatus includes a sound generator attachable to the support frame and positioned proximal to an interior surface of the training wheel. A clapper is pivotably extended from the support frame to intermittently contact the sound generator. The clapper includes a pivotable first end extended from the support frame, and includes a mid-portion disposed to be intermittently engaged by a projection extended from the interior surface of the training wheel. Each rotation of the training wheel provides for intermittent engagement of the projection against the mid-portion of the pivotable clapper, which contacts the sound generator for sound generation and noise feedback in proportion to the rotation of the training wheel.